fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Canas/Heroes Quotes
Summoned *"What a fascinating place... Oh, but where are my manners? I am Canas, a simple scholar." Home *"How fascinating! If that's true, then—Of course! Now, let me just see... Oh! Don't mind me. I'm just caught up in a book, as usual..." *"I am told that in this world dwells one called a "Kiran," who can call forth Heroes from other realms... Do you think you might introduce us?" *"Don't think I haven't noticed how tireless you are in patrolling the castle... Overwork is no good for you, however. Do not forget that taking breaks is part of the job, too." *"Have you considered reading as a way to lift your spirits or clear your mind? I have some recommendations. Take this book—it's a well-crafted yarn, but it's a light read, too." *"The library here is truly a wonder... So many volumes! I hope I never have to leave..." *"I am Canas. I bring greetings to you from Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"My apologies... I didn't even see you there, with my nose buried in this book... But you must understand how fascinating it is! Truly! You want to know why I'm always reading? You could say that I am driven by curiosity... Once I identify a topic of interest, I must study it from every angle. I do wonder, sometimes, where this habit will take me... When I consider the fate that befell my brothers, as they pushed the limits of magical study, I... But I must be honest with you. I cannot control my thirst for knowledge. It is a flaw in my character. One could even call it greed... The short answer to your question is this: For me, to read is to live. Now, while I have you here, perhaps you could answer one of my questions... Observe the pattern on this page. It is totally unfamiliar to me—like nothing from my realm. Tell me..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Ah, hello there. My name is Canas." *"What? What? What is it? I must be in your way! I'm so sorry!" *"I read for the thrill of new knowledge. This book is a rather fascinating excursion." *"I'm currently reading "Roland the Hero." He was a hero who fought dragons a long time ago." *"To use this magic, I must invite the dark forces within me. The temptation to submit to the darkness... will be great." *"The darkness took my brothers." *"I somehow get the feeling that you could understand me." Map *"Y-yes?" *"Oh, yes." *"This book, you see..." Level Up *"Excellent! Each step brings me closer to fundamental truths..." (5-6 stats up) *"Ah, well. No more than average—this time." (3-4 stats up) *"Further indication that I am lacking in talent, I suppose..." (1-2 stats up) *"Goodness! I can't help but wonder what you're scheming..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"I must see the other side." *"Journey beyond the darkness." *"This scares me." *"This book is the key." Defeat *"What a shame." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes